


Guardians & Heroes:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Guardians & Heroes: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blood & Gore, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Children, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dinner, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinner, First Dates, Friendship, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Showers, Slash, Sons, Spanking, Surgery, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: This happens after Danny's shooting, What does Steve do, when he realizes that he is in love with his partner, He needs to do something that shows that he & the kids mean the world to him, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: This happens after Danny's shooting, What does Steve do, when he realizes that he is in love with his partner, He needs to do something that shows that he & the kids mean the world to him, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett felt like the floor was taken underneath him, Dr. Keller just told him that he couldn't come with them, as they were bringing Detective Danny "Danno" Williams down to surgery, so they can treat the gunshot wound in his chest, that he received from the mysterious shooter. Cause he, Junior Reigns, & Tani Rey were needed to be tested for the virus, that they were exposed to. The Former Lifeguard puts a hand on his back, & said this, "Come on, Boss, Good thoughts, Danny is a fighter, He **_will_** come back to us stronger than ever before", He said with a smile, "Thanks, Tani". Junior piped in with, "Yeah, Sir, Don't give up hope just yet, I mean, He went through hell,  & came back fighting, He will from this too". Steve knew that the young seal was right, He proved himself to him, & to everyone else, So, He decided to give him a present a little bit early.

 

The Five-O Commander was not sure when he fell in love with his best friend, but he did, He knew that it didn't take long, & he was very happy in fact, that indeed happened. He couldn't imagine his life without Danny in it, & he didn't want to. He didn't realize that they were going for their last checkup, & He felt Tani pushed him along gently, so they can get back into the waiting room. Everyone had gotten their shots, Junior nudged him, "Commander, Sir ?", Steve was brought back from his daydream, & nodded his "thanks" to the nurse, & rushed out of there, so he can shower, & change into some fresh clothes, that was waiting for them in the waiting room.

 

"Sorry about that", Tani said with amused smile, & Junior had one too, They followed their leader out, & joined him in the locker rooms, They know he wants to see Danny, & so do they, They just have to wait with the others. "Come on, Time's is being wasted", Steve said in a commanding tone, & they quicken their steps, so they can do what they have to do, & meet with the others in the waiting room.

 

Before they entered, Steve stopped Tani, & Junior, "You guys were amazing under pressure, I knew I made the right decision of who I wanted on this taskforce, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, For being there, & helping save Danny's life." "It was a no brainer, I am glad that I could actually put some of our navy training to use", Junior said, as the young ex-seal gave him a big hug. "We are just glad that Danny is okay now, & not in hell", Tani said, as she gave the hunky seal a hug of her own.

 

"That's thanks to you, Tani, You were quick on your feet, I am so glad that I listened to Danny, & my gut about you, I apologize for yelling at you", He hugged her tight. "No problem, Boss, Let's go see our boy, Shall we ?", & they went straight down to the waiting room, & opened the door, When they got there, They found everyone there, & they were waiting for updates, like the three of them wanted to do.


	2. Chapter One:

The waiting was killing Steve, It was over five hours now, since Dr. Keller, & his staff took Danny in, so he could be saved. The Five-O Commander was ready to go wild, if he wasn't given an uodate soon. He hoped that soon, he will be getting an update.

 

Eric realized that his uncle survived, due to Steve's quick action, & thinking, He also knew that he owes Junior, & Tani a big "thank you", & something special too. The Young Tech decided to make his move, & express his gratitude. Steve, Tani, & Junior were surprised to see him standing in front of them. "Hey, Guys", he said, as he was trying to hold it together. "Hey, Kid, What's up ?", Steve asked in concern, Eric just grabs them in a group hug, & lets his emotions out.

 

"Thank you for saving my uncle's life, & being there for him," he said with teary eyes, "It was a no brainer, Your Uncle, He's good people", Tani said, as she held him, after the hug broke. Junior said, "Your Uncle tried to keep us safe, We are paying it forward", Steve said, "Danny is ohana, So is everyone, & you, You are welcome". Eric composed himself, as they continued to wait for an update. Steve was hoping that he, & Danny will have a chance at a future together.

 

Dr. Keller was glad to deliver the news, & watched everyone celebrated, before he went back to his rounds, Hugs were definitely exchanged, & Steve thanked every single God, that was out there. Now, Knowing that his partner, friend, & possible lover was on the mend, He could focus on who wanted Danny dead, & figure out how to protect him. **"Son of a bitch ** _will_** wish that he shot himself, when I get done with him"** , he thought to himself, as he went to get Lou, & Tani after getting off the phone with Jerry.

 

Lou, Tani, & Steve all hit the hotel, that Jerry told them about, & did not find a damn thing. "I want every piece of intel, Everything on this guy, No mercy, This is personal, Let's get the son of a bitch", & they exited the room, & headed for the hospital. Steve needs to see Danny, & asborb his comfort, He knows that it would make him feel better. The Seal knew that he has to tell the blond soon, about how he feels about him.

 

Junior was keeping a sharp watch on Danny, as Steve walks in, & just exhaustingly drops himself in a chair, The Young Man said, "He ate well, & the nurses said that his stats are perfect". Steve smiled, as that piece of news delivered, "Thank you, Junior, I needed to hear that", & they talked for awhile. The Young Seal knew that Steve wouldn't leave Danny's side, so, he left him to his privacy.

 

An hour later, He came back, & had food, & a bag for him all set, "Have a good night, Sir, Don't worry, I got Eddie covered". The Former Seal thanked him, Junior was about to leave, & he said, "Sir, Permission to speak freely ?", The Five-O Commander nodded, & gave his approval, "After that everything that happened ?, You earned it", & the younger former seal said this, as a response.

 

"Sir, I have a feeling that you found your soulmate, Don't take too long on telling him how you feel, I think you wouldn't regret it, If you do tell him", & he left him with his thoughts. Steve went to his partner's bedside, as Junior left for the night. Steve decided that confession was good for the soul. He lets out his emotions finally, & he knew that he will definitely feel better afterwards. The Hunky Brunette took one of the blond's hands, & kissed it, then he held it.

 

"Danno, I just wanted to let you know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me, You saved me from going down a dark path, You, & those kids are my world, & I will do everything in my power, to protect you guys, & our future". He lets his tears out, & then he composes himself, He still holds on Danny's hand, & settles down to sleep. What Steve didn't know that Danny heard everything, & smiled, The Blond decided to make his move in the morning.

 

The Next Morning, Steve woke up, by feeling his hand being squeezed, & he smiled, when he saw that Danny was awake, "Hey, Danno", The Five-O Commander said with a smile. "Hey, Super Seal", & they talked for awhile, & enjoying each other's company. Then, The Loudmouth Detective said tbe words that sent a soaring, & pleasant feeling into his heart, "I heard everything that you said last night, Steve, I feel the same way", & he smiled, as he said that, but Steve smiled bigger, as a result.


End file.
